nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Charger SRT8 (LX)
The Dodge Charger SRT-8 (Street and Racing Technology) is a high-performance model of the Dodge Charger LX saloon. It is powered by a 370cu HEMI V8, which is based on the 345cu V8. Besides the increase of displacement, the compression ratio was raised to 10.3:1. The diameter of the cylinder heads were also slightly increased. The Charger SRT-8 is equipped with a series of special parts such as SRT-tuned dampers and anti-sway bars. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Charger SRT-8 appears as a Tier 2 Muscle car. It is unlocked upon completing the Mason Street Sprint race in Downtown and can be purchased for $70,000. The Charger SRT-8 is focused on acceleration at the expense of handling. It may not be as quick as the Dodge Charger R/T, although it is better than any other modern muscle. Due to its heavy weight, the SRT-8 can ram police vehicles effectively. In a bronze tier Trade Paint event of the Challenge Series, a blue Charger must be driven by the player. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Charger SRT-8 in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) is the only muscle car in the Sports class, which can be unlocked by collecting 8,000 bounty points. The SCPD Traffic Police unit of the car can be unlocked by collecting 75,000 bounty points. It has the highest power output out of all Sports series cars. However, the Charger may not be as competitive in races as it lacks agility compared to other cars such as the Porsche Boxster Spyder due to being the heaviest car in its category. This trait, however, allows it to sustain more damage than other cars of its class in Hot Pursuit. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Charger SRT-8 is featured in Need for Speed: The Run as a rare bonus wheel reward, as a non-drivable traffic car, and as a police car. The bonus wheel reward is randomly unlocked after a player meets the required goal of the bonus wheel reward in an online multiplayer session. It is classified as a Muscle car and is one of the fastest accelerating Tier 5 vehicles. The "Super Taxi Signature Edition" is the only available trim. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' (2012) The Charger SRT-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as an FCPD pursuit vehicle. It is tougher and faster than the Ford Crown Victoria. The Charger SRT-8 can be a somewhat difficult car to avoid when using slow cars, although it is the least durable vehicle in higher heat levels, where the Crown Victoria is no longer used. It is deployed by the police during heat level 2 to 5. Trivia *The Charger SRT-8 in Need for Speed: Carbon can be selected as a orange bonus car for Quick Race use. *Need for Speed: Carbon features manufacturer vinyls for the Charger SRT-8 that mimics the appearance of the Daytona and Super Bee variant. Gallery NFSCDodgeChargerSRT8Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCDodgeChargertSRT8Bonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) Carbon_DodgeChargerSRT8ChallengeSeries.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Challenge Series) HP2010ChargerSRT8.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) Charger_cop_9_copy_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130286.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - "Super Taxi") NFSTRChargerSRT8Traffic.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Traffic) NFSTRChargerSRT8Police.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Police) MW2012ChargerSRT8FCPD.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (FCPD) Category:Cars Category:Dodge Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:Traffic Cars Category:Traffic Cars in Need for Speed: The Run